Para ti
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Es la primera navidad que Kenta pasara junto a Ryuga pero el problema es que a Ryuga le gusta la soledad, tal parece que no estaran juntos en noche buena pero no es tarde para darle un regalo


Para ti

**Kenta's P.O.V.**

Estaba caminando por la calle viendo todos los adornos de navidad, era hermoso aunque se vería mejor si nevara, nunca he visto la nieve ya que no era costumbre que nevara en esta ciudad aunque al menos hace frio, no sé por qué pero me encanta el frio.

Camine hacia casa, ya había conseguido el regalo para Ryuga, ah sí olvide mencionarlo…. Desde que me entere que él estaba vivo le pedí que viviera conmigo porque sin mi Mama este apartamento es muy solitario, aunque estando Ryuga aquí eso no cambio mucho…. Desde que está aquí con suerte lo veo, siempre está encerrado en su habitación y no cruzamos palabra cuando estamos juntos, debería haberme acostumbrado ya que no hay diferencia de cuando viajábamos, como sea espero que esta vez todo cambie porque la navidad es un momento para que la familia este junta y para mi ahora Ryuga es mi familia.

Entre a casa y todo estaba igual, suspire y decidí ir al cuarto de Ryuga pero como siempre la puerta estaba cerrada, me arme de valor y decidi tocar la puerta.

"Ryuga, soy yo, Kenta"-lo llame pero como siempre no hubo respuesta

Ni siquiera escuche un mísero suspiro o respiración, apoye mis manos contra la puerta, ya estaba demasiado triste y cansado de intentar hablarle.

"pasaras la navidad conmigo ¿cierto?"-pregunte sin obtener respuesta alguna-"la navidad es un momento para pasarlo juntos como familia y….. para mi eso es lo que eres ahora"- estaba a punto de darme por vencido pero unos pasos levantaron mis esperanzas-"¿Qué dices? Podríamos armar el árbol, preparar la cena o…. si cae nieve podríamos jugar"-mi voz se empezaba a escuchar quebradiza

Vi la sombra de Ryuga por debajo de la puerta, ¿me estaba escuchando?

"¡¿Ryuga?!"-lo llame con un grito, de verdad me había desesperado

"¡YA VETE! ¡quiero estar solo!"-lo escuche gritar desde su habitación

Sus palabras me entristecieron ¿quería quedarse ahí solo todo el día? ¿Por qué le gustaba estar solo?, creí que las cosas habían cambiado pero bueno….. si el quería estar solo supongo que yo también lo estaré, mis amigos están con sus respectivas familias y creyendo que estaría con Ryuga no planee nada.

Un rato después, arme el árbol para que Santa dejara los regalos ahí, hice la cena pero la verdad no tenia mucha hambre. Solo me la pase jugando con mi comida usando mi tenedor, esta era la noche buena más triste que he tenido en mi vida pero quizás mañana algo cambie.

Camine por el cuarto de Ryuga, la verdad nadie debería estar solo en navidad pero como no se casi nada de el tal vez le paso algo malo y por eso no le gusta estar unidos en familia.

"Ryuga, soy yo otra vez"-dije tocando la puerta-"no te molestare solo vine a dejarte esto"- dije deslizando su regalo por debajo de la puerta

El pensar que se enojara conmigo me hizo soltar algunas lágrimas pero aun asi me las borre y me acerque a su puerta

"¡feliz navidad Ryuga!"-dije con un ánimo totalmente falso

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Después de que el niño se fue encontré una caja debajo de la puerta, era color rojo con un moño, suspire y tome el regalo, lo abrí cuidadosamente y encontré una bufanda azul con pequeños detalles blancos de copos de nieve, la verdad era una bufanda muy linda, la nieve me traía algunos recuerdos buenos y malos de cuando era niño.

Me sentí mal por tratar a Kenta así, él no tiene la culpa de las razones por las que me guste la soledad, quizás siempre me acostumbre a no tener a nadie cerca, eso solo me hizo sentir mas culpable ¿estaba acostumbrando a Kenta a la soledad cuando el lo que mas le da miedo?

No resisti la culpa pero al fijarme en la caja otra vez encontré una tarjeta roja con un árbol de navidad cuidadosamente pintado y al abrirla encontré algo escrito.

"_Hola Ryuga, se que dijiste que querias estar solo pero nadie debe estar solo en navidad porque es un dia para estar juntos, si quieres salir por fin de tu habitación a celebrar conmigo yo siempre estoy aquí afuera (jeje literalmente) pero si quieres estar solo otra vez quizás podamos celebrar juntos el año siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente o el siguiente… bueno cuando quieras_

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_-Kenta_

Me sentí raro después de leer la tarjeta, tenía dibujado copos de nieve por doquier y dos niños haciendo un hombre de nieve, deduje que a el de verdad le encantaría ver la nieve, bien esto podría hacer que mi orgullo muriera de una sola vez pero que va…. Le responderé la carta.

Después de hacer una tarjeta demasiado sencilla, la verdad no soy bueno expresándome…. Como sea tenia planeado dejársela bajo el árbol.

Cuando salí tropecé con algo que me hizo dar con la pared.

"mierda…. espero que no me haya oído"-susurre levantándome, si Kenta me escucha estare muerto de la vergüenza

Mire detenidamente frente a mi puerta, estaba algo oscuro pero pude distinguir al pequeño de 12 años dormido tranquilamente afuera de mi puerta. Parecía que se quedo ahí después de dejarme el regalo, me acerque lentamente y puse la tarjeta frente a el, al entrar a mi cuarto mire por la ventana….. ¿Quién lo diría?

**Kenta's P.O.V.**

Me desperté temprano, ¿santa habrá dejado los regalos ya? Estaba a punto de revisar el árbol pero cuando me levante encontré una tarjeta en el piso, era celeste con algunos copos de nieve algo raros dibujados y adentro decía algo.

_Hola, se que no soy bueno escribiendo cosas pero…..lamento haberte tratado mal, y será mejor que no te acostumbres a estar solo como yo lo hize, todo cambiara ahora_

_Feliz Navidad_

_-Ryuga_

Despues de leer no podía creer lo que decía ahí, vi que la puerta de Ryuga estaba habierta pero no había nadie adentro, estuve confundido pero mi confusión se agrando cuando vi por la ventana… estaba nevando ¡ESTABA NEVANDO!

Iba a salir corriendo pero en un momento pensé ¿Dónde esta Ryuga? Iba a buscarlo en la sala pero sentí que algo me golpeo en la cabeza, ¿eh? ¿una bola de nieve?

"¿vienes o que?"-pregunto Ryuga detrás de mi

Fue la mejor navidad de mi vida.

Fin

**Jeje se que no es lo mejor que pude escribir y que esta un poquito atrasado, pero bueno es que después de ver Frozen y lamentablemente de sentirme identificada con Anna se me ocurrio esto pero a diferencia de mi, esto si tuvo un final feliz. **

**Dejare de deprimirlos como sea dejen sus reviews y nos leemos pronto.**

**Mata-nee**


End file.
